


The Raven and The Snake

by Hannahlogik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahlogik/pseuds/Hannahlogik
Summary: Y/N was partying with her friends as the Avengers started to defend New York against a new enemy who has a special relationship with Y/N.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N was sitting on the couch in her girlfriends apartment sipping on whisky while her other friends was dancing. 

"Do you ever put that camera away?" She asked her friend Alex who was sitting beside her filming their friends as they where dancing.

"No, I might miss something funny" he said turning the camera towards Y/N.   
As her girlfriend came over and sat down on Y/N's lap kissing her

"Come on dance with me Y/N" 

"I don't dance Ashley" Y/N said looking into her girlfriend's eyes

"Oh come on Y/N, it's a party why do you have to be so boring" Ashley whined.

"Maybe because I'm bored" Y/N said irritated taking a sip from her drink.

Ashley sighted frustrated and got of Y/N's lap to continue dancing with the rest of the people.

"You know, I don't understand why you're still together with her! You're so different from each other" Alex said filming their friends again as James was spinning Julia on his shoulder knocking everything that came in their way down.

"Well you know what they say, different attracts" she said sighting as she watched the chaos in front of them

"Yeah but you two are too different" Alex said looking at his best friend with pity.  
Y/N gave him a look that told him to stop looking at her like that.

"Yeah but besides you're the one to talk, weren't you dating a girl last month"

"Okey, that's fair, let's change the topic shall we" Alex said chuckling. Just then there was a big crash outside the window taking everyone's attention away from the party. Everyone ran to the window to see what was going on as the Iron Man suit flew by.

"OMG! It's the Avengers" James screamed as a little fangirl. Everyone started to head for the door so they could get to the roof where you would see the battle better. 

Ashleys apartment had a great view over New York and an ever better view over the Avengers tower.

Everyone was standing at the railing except for Y/N who was afraid of heights.

"Oh come on Y/N don't be such a pussy we are only 8 ft from the ground" Alex chuckled as he tried to pull his friend to the railing 

"Besides there's a railing, you're not going to fall" he said sarcastically making Y/N glare at him as she walked with him to the rest of the group,

"Also if you stay here you might miss Loki" he added earning a giggle from Y/N 

"You're such an idiot" Y/N said in between giggles as they got to the railing.

"You made it" Ashley screamed happy as she threw Y/N's arm around her shoulders. 

Y/N turned her head to Alex who was pointing his camera at her as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Alex chuckeld before he turned his and his cameras attention back to the battle that was happening before them, they could see green mist on the street fighting the villains that you couldn't see from where they where. 

"Look Y/N there's your boyfriend" Adam who is Alex boyfriend screamed earning a laughter from everyone in the group except for Ashley who glared at him.

"He is not her boyfriend, I'm the one dating her" she shouted angrily earning an eyeroll from Y/N that she didn't see.

"You say that as Y/N wouldn't leave you for him in a heartbeat," Julia joked

"She woudn't, would you" Ashley asked as she turned towards Y/N

"Of course not "Y/N said as Ashley hugged her around her waist. Y/N looked at Alex's camera and nodded her head while miming 'YES I WOULD' earning a laugh from Alex and giggled herself.

"Well this was boring" James said looking at the street with disappointment, "Should we go down and continue partying" he asked the group as they nodded their heads and headed for the door. 

Y/N looked back at the fight on the street thinking she saw something familiar before she shook her head and followed the rest of her friends. 

 

Y/N was walking down the street of New York with a starbucks mug in her hand, she was looking at the video of the party two days ago that Alex had posted on his youtube channel.

A black suv van drove up beside her making Y/N stop in her tracks.Four men jumped out of the vehicle knocking her unconscious and dragging her into the car.

When Y/N woke up she was laying on the floor in some sort of class cell. She carefully sat up holding her head as it felt like it was going to blow. This was worse then a hanover she thought.

"I see you finally woken up, good! I have a few questions for you ms. L/N" Y/N looked out the window to se a man dressed in black with an eyepatch on his left eye.

"You know, you owe me a new Starbucks" Y/N said chuckeling to herself. She always had a problem with being sarcastic the wrong moment, that was probebly how she was going to die being sarcatic at the wrong moment. 

"You are not an easy woman to find ms. L/N" the man said as he walked closer to the class

"Please just call me Y/N"

"Why am I here and also where is here?" she asked the man as she started to stand up, swaying abit as she did.

"You're in the Avengers tower, and this" he said knocking on the class "is a cell meant to contain the Hulk

"The Avengers tower, huh,"Y/N said to herself looking around in the room. "Wait? you lock the Hulk up? No wonder why he's so mad all the time" Y/N smirked turning her attention back to the man.

"You think your funny don't you" the man with the eyepatch said

"Oh I think I'm hilarious, but apparently other people don't agree with me" Y/N said looking around in the cell to see if she could find away out.

"Now why am I here" she asked bitterly, getting annoyed at the man in front of her.

"You attacked civilians two days ago at 11 am on the street just outside the tower killing three innocent people" The man said angrily

"No I didn't" Y/N sad pouting her lips and shaking her head

"We have eye witness saying they saw you and camera footage of you fighting the Avengers" the man said starting to get frustrated with the girl in the cell

"Wow that sounds cool, but unfortunately that wasn't me" she said glaring at the man "Two days ago at 11 am I was with my friends partying in my girlfriends house, if you don't believe me you can call my friend Alex, Alex Wilson, he has proof of it" Y/N said in a harsh tone

"Well we'll see about that" the man said before he left the room, leaving Y/N alone in the cell.

1 hour later the man came back with two guards. Y/N looked closer at the two new men and saw that it was Captain America himself and Thor.

Y/N stepped back from the glass as the man in black opened the cell.

"You're free to go" the man said with bitterness.

Y/N was hesitant before she walked out of the cell and followed the man out of the room with Thor and Captain America behind her.

They walked into a room that looked like a lounge, as Y/N came into the room she could see the rest of the avengers (Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce) and Loki standing in the middle. In front of them Alex and Ashley stood and as soon as Ashley saw Y/N she ran to her giving Y/N a slap in the face.

"You would seriously date Loki instead of me!" she yelled in Y/N's face. "He's a psychopath

"The only psychopath I see is you Ashley" Y/N said looking into her eyes with no emotions

"We are done. Don't ever call me again" Ashley said as she stormed of.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say she saw your video" Y/N said smiling as she hugged Alex

"Well yeah, it was the only way to get them to let you out" Alex said as he pointed over his shoulder towards the avengers. Y/N laughed as she throw her arm over Alex shoulder.

"Hm, yeah can we get out of here now because I'm starving and I want donuts" Y/N said dramatically.

"Yeah come on" Alex said chuckling as he satrted for the elevator door.

Y/N turned around so she faced the avengers before she bowed, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you guys, thank you for knocking me unconscious and locking me up in a cell It was really lovely" she said sarcastically as she walked into the elevator with Alex. "I hope I never see you guys again" she said as the elevator door closed. Y/N turned to Alex looking at him with remorse. "My sister is back"


	2. The sister

"You have a sister?" Alex asked confused turning to Y/N who was sitting beside him on the roof.

"I do yes, S/N. She's my twin" Y/N said looking up at the stars.

"That explains why the Avengers thought it was you" Alex said holding his chin as he nodded his head. Y/N looked at him raising an eyebrow at him.

"No shit Sherlock"

"So what's the plan" Alex asked looking back at the stars

"There isn't one"

"What do you mean" Alex said furrowing his brows at Y/N

"I can't really make a plan if I don't know where she is" Y/N said looking at Alex.

"Don't you have like a telepathic connection to her"

"A what now" Y/N said confused

" A telepathic connection, you know like a connection to your sister so you know where she is all the time. Doesn't twins have that" Alex said like it was the smartest thing ever.

"Eeem. No, I don't think that is real" Y/N said still morty confused

"Oh too bad" Alex said disappointed

"How come I've never known that you have a sister" Alex asked after minutes of silence

"Because you never asked" Y/N said looking back at him.

"If you want to know something you got to ask because people can't tell you things if they don't know what it is you want to know Alex" Y/N said as she stood up and catched something in the air.

"There is nothing we can do tonight Alex so you better get some sleep" She said as she headed for the door

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she closed the door and went home

 

Next day:

 

The Avengers was walking in to the living room as they saw Y/N sitting on the couch and got into defence mode

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you... not that I could it's 7 against 1" She said as she put her hand on the table putting something down

"You know, I toled Alex last night that if you want to know something you have to ask" she said as she stood up

"You want information from someone you ask them, YOU DO NOT SPY ON THEM" she said screaming then last part. She picked the robot of the table and handed it to Tony

"I'm sorry I smashed it but I think it's only fair since you spied on me and I'm pretty sure you can afford a new one"

"Now. What do you wanna know" Y/N said stepping back so she could see all of them folding her arms and raising her eyebrow at the avengers.

 

The Avengers and Y/N was sitting in a conference room with a billboard in front of them.

Y/N was sitting at the far end of the table with Thor, Loki and Captain America to her left and Natasha, Clint and Bruce to her right whilstTony was standing at the other side in front of the billboard.

"So this girl, she's your sister" Tony asked pointing at the picture of her sister on the billboard

Y/N rolled her eyes, "No. she's my dubbelganger.. of course she's my sister" she said sarcastically

"Why is she killing innocent people" this time it was the Captain's turn to speak

"I don't know, It's not like we keep in touch" Y/N said turning her attention to Steve

"To be fair, I thought she was dead" she said with no emotions "I'm sure you can relate" Y/N said looking at Thor

"Well clearly she isn't" Y/N turned her gaze to Natasha who was glaring at her

"Well clearly" Y/N said dramatically and rolled her eyes looking back at Tony

"Do you know where she is?" Tony asked her

"No" 

"Have she contacted you?"

"No"

"What's her name?" this time it was Bruce that asked the question

"S/N, S/N L/N" 

"But there is no point in googling her. There is a reason why I thought she was dead. I saw her die. Again I think you can relate" Y/N said turning her head towards Thor glancing at Loki.

"So why won't we find her in the database?" Tony asked again

Y/N sighted "Because I erased her from everything"

"Why" Natasha asked

"No comment" Y/N smirked

Natasha rose brutally and almost tumble her chair in the process Natasha rose brutally and almost making her chair fall in the process and making Y/N's smirk grow bigger

Clint crabed Natasha's shoulder and pushed her down in the chair again.

"What can you tell us about your sister" Steve asked

Y/N turned her gaze away from the Widow and looked at the Captain "Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing, you got to know something" Steve asked irritated

"I don't, Like me, my sister isn't the same as she was when we were younger, after our father died she changed, she got angry and she ran away, I didn't see for her in 7 years and then I did but she wasn't the same she was different and not in the good way" Y/N said irritated and raising her voice in the last sentence.

"What happened, why did she come back" Tony asked

Y/N sighed and looked at him with tired eyes "She needed help. She said someone was after her and she needed my help to get away, that's why I erased her from all data" Y/N said looking at Natasha.

"I was to slow and they found her and killed her right in front of me" she said feeling the tears coming.

Y/N looked up at the roof so she wouldn't start to cry. She licked her lips catching her breath before she continued.

"That was 3 years ago, I thought she was dead" Y/N looked down in her lap letting her hair fall in her face so the avengers wouldn't see the tears that has slipped out. She felt a hand on her left shoulder. Looking up she saw Thor looking at her with pity in his eyes, God she hated that look.

"If you want to keep your hand I suggest you take it of me now" She said clenching her jaw

"So you don't know anything" Tony asked after a few seconds. 

"No, I don't. But I will help you find her. She is not a bad person" Y/N said looking up at him

"She killed innocent people" Natasha said bitterly

"And you haven't" Y/N said equally bitter glaring at her

"Okay girls please" Tony said trying to break the staring contest between the two women

"I don't know why S/N is doing this but I will help you stop her as long as you promise me you won't hurt her" Y/N said looking away from the Widow 

"Please" she said looking at Tony with pleading eyes

"Okay, we won't hurt her" He said looking at the rest of the Avengers for confirmation

"So... How do we find her?" Bruce asked getting everyones attention

"I don't know where she is like I said, but if it's something I know about my sister that will never change is that she won't stay hidden for long"

"Okay, so we just wait until she comes out of hiding that sounds like a good plan" Tasha said sarcastically

"You got any better idea?" Y/N said looking at her with a raist brow

"No I didn't think so" she said after not getting an answer from the other woman.

"There is something I wonder thoe" Tony said "How where you able to delete S/N from every server?" Now that got everyone intrested.

Y/N smirked "I'm a hacker, a very good one, you know you should really get some better securety for your computer because the one you have now, it suckes" she said spinning her hand in the air as gesture for the AI

"You hacked me" Tony said offended

More than once" Y/N said proudly, smirking at him

"But that is not important right now, what's important is that we find my sister so I suggest that you put facial recognition out before she hurts someone else" Y/N said as she stood up

"Now if you excuse me I have a lunch date with Alex" she said as she headed for the door

"And next time don't spy on me, I have a Phone" she said before she left the room

"I like her" Natasha said 

"Really? Because it didn't look like it" Clint said looking at Natasha confused

"Nha, I like her" Natasha said smiling


End file.
